


Coral

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [26]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hyung Kink, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: At the end, everyone gets dinner.





	Coral

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 - Toys

“Busted, hyung” Minhyuk smirks walking inside the room, Hoseok frozen in front of him “and I thought it would be really kind of me to call you for dinner since you weren’t answering your phone”.

“I” Hoseok clears his throat, crouching and placing a hand above his groin, which doesn’t really cover much, “I’ll come for dinner in a bit, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk walks towards him instead, right in front of Hoseok’s half-spread legs.

“Better take care of this, first. Don’t wanna show up with a boner, do you?” Minhyuk takes Hoseok’s one hand into his own, then lets it fall on the side. Stares at the other one, holding a fleshlight, Hoseok’s hard cock still deep inside it. “Wanna share?”

Hoseok doesn’t move, the panic is obvious in his eyes, “the others are waiting for us downstairs” he mutters but Minhyuk is already sitting on his lap, moving his groin against Hoseok’s.

“Let them wait” Minhyuk picks the small bottle of lube from the bed next to them, pops it open and drips some on the head of Hoseok’s cock, peeking from the fleshlight.

“You sure?” Hoseok insists, groaning when the liquid touches his skin. He slowly moves the toy up and down his shaft.

“Very sure” Minhyuk leans to nibble on his muscular neck. He loves how easily Hoseok gets flustered. And how he relaxes when being touched.

Minhyuk opens up his jeans, takes his cock out and in his hand and strokes. He thinks of how good it will feel when he slides next to Hoseok, with just the right amounts of lube and friction.

“Come on” Hoseok whispers, cupping Minhyuk’s balls, tickling the soft skin underneath and Minhyuk’s giggle soon turns to a loud moan. Maybe the others will hear them and get the point to go for dinner without them.

“You’re so bad hyung” Minhyuk smirks, touching Hoseok’s tip with his own, jerking off the precum and watching it land in a small pool on the floor underneath them.

“Me?” Hoseok breathes out, “why?”

“Telling us you want to stay behind to work on your new songs” Minhyuk lets his cock out of his hands and focuses on getting Hoseok’s shirt off, “and staying here, doing this.”

“I worked on my songs too” Hoseok defends himself, taking the fleshlight completely off himself and pulling Minhyuk closer by the waist. Close enough for their dicks to be touching from tip to base.

“Jerking off with the door unlocked, knowing we’re gonna come back sooner or later?” Minhyuk mouths his neck sloppily, his tongue leaving wet traces, “I bet you wanted someone to find you, hyung.”

“No…” Hoseok bites his lip, waiting for Minhyuk to pour more lube on the both of them. “I thought you would take longer.”

Minhyuk lifts Hoseok’s jaw to look into his eyes, before kissing his mouth, all tongues and teeth and leaving them both breathless. “You appear all embarrassed, but you were secretly hoping to be found, you get off like this, Hoseok.” He takes Hoseok’s hand, fingers wet with precum and lube and licks it, feels Hoseok’s cock throbbing against his own.

“Can I?” Hoseok holds the toy above their erections and Minhyuk gives him a nod.

Minhyuk throws his arms around Hoseok’s neck and lets himself moan loudly, the fleshlight still warm from Hoseok, soft and welcoming and so stretched taking both of them.

Minhyuk starts moving against Hoseok who’s staying still. He rolls his hips in quick, circular motions, chest to chest with Hoseok who snaps his pelvis just enough to thrust up, the bed creaking underneath them and lube spilling from the fleshlight. Minhyuk could care less and Hoseok is too close to even notice.

“What if it wasn’t me?” Minhyuk asks, pulling the soft strands of hair at Hoseok’s nape, “what would you do if someone else walked on you hyung?”

“I’d let them watch” Hoseok says simply, like it has happened so many times before. Maybe it has, he couldn’t know. “If they wanted to.”

“Like who? Is there someone who likes watching you so much?” Minhyuk slows down his motions, moves as if he was riding Hoseok, feeling too close to his orgasm. And he knows they should go downstairs and are too late already, but he wants to draw that kind of pleasure some more.

“Are you getting possessive over me?” Hoseok grins, moving the fleshlight faster, creating a lewd, small slapping sound every time it stops at the base of their cocks and goes back up.

“No” Minhyuk rolls one of Hoseok’s nipples between two fingers, “I just want to know if anyone else is into this” he watches Hoseok’s eyes roll back in pleasure, “we should organize a party sometime.”

“Someone is” Hoseok says, taking in small breaths, “there’s someone else into watching me and calling me hyung” he cups Minhyuk’s cheek to kiss him once more and whisper against his lips “but you have to find out who it is yourself”.

Hoseok comes buried so deep into the fleshlight it flows over the top, stains Minhyuk’s pants and Hoseok’s legs, leaving him breathless while Minhyuk ruts against him, seeking his own release.

Minhyuk closes his eyes, tries to feel every little thing as Hoseok slips out of the toy and jerks Minhyuk off, the space suddenly too much, too wet.

He thinks of Hoseok alone at the dorm, jerking himself off and waiting for someone else to find him. He thinks of the people who have actually found him before. If they watched, if they joined, if Hoseok was as shy at first as he was with him, despite not being the first time they end up doing something like this.

Minhyuk pushes Hoseok’s hand away, takes the fleshlight off of his cock and spills all over Hoseok’s stomach, white drops over the pale skin.

He gives a smile at Hoseok and gets off him, falling at the bed head-first, zipping up his pants too. He feels messy but at the same time too tired to move and accepts the tissues from Hoseok who’s checking his phone.

“They messaged the chat” Hoseok laughs, covering his lower half with his shirt, “Changkyun whined so much that we were taking long they left. They’re asking if we want them to bring food.”

“Sure, food sounds great. I guess we have enough time for a bath and finding a good excuse for being so late before they come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
